


Licorice

by xLexiChan



Series: Malira-ing [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Candy, Modern AU, Sharing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLexiChan/pseuds/xLexiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the we-reached-for-the-last-snack-item-at-the-same-time AU. Featuring Kira Yukimura and Malia Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licorice

Kira has always loved licorice. She always had it as a snack as a child, she always has it as a snack now at the age of twenty-one, it's just one of the lovely things ever. Kira loves to eat it whenever she has a chance, and she always ends up buying a lot now that she's old enough and has her own job, not asking her parents always to buy her it like before.

Lydia is looking into intervention because she thinks this is ridiculous.

Kira knows its unhealthy to eat it almost always, but she doesn't always eat it, sometimes the packages aren't opened until a few days to a few weeks later, it's just Kira has a habit of keeping tons and tons of packages until finally opening one.. Or two.. Or three.

Kira doesn't find a problem with it, because they're a snack, and she plays lacrosse, so it's not like she's burning down the calories, not to mention she eats healthy and drinks healthy.

However, in the middle of her week, Kira notices that she has no more candy, and before anyone knows it, she grabbed her purse, her phone, and her car to drive down to this little convience store in Beacon Hills, near her house. Quirks of living near one.

Kira parks into the closest parking spot to the entrance, locking it up before shutting the door and making her way into the store just to go in and out without needing to halt anything- well, unless the line is long when it comes to her ringing it up.

Kira ignores the line, or frankly anything else, until she meets the candy isle. She spreads a soft grin on her face when she can see the candy she desired from at the end of the isle.

Kira walks down it, but when she grabs the last package, she notices theres an extra hand at the one end of it, attached to a woman who had ombre hair. Brown to blonde, and Kira was conflicted on what to do - either fight her for it, not one of Kira's specalities, or let her have it, again not one ofh er specalities.

Kira gulps, "Uh.. Can I.. Have it?" She asks.

"I'm not leaving the store without them." The other replied.

"But I really want them." Kira countered.

"And so do I." She replied once more, her eyebrows raising while she formed a sort of small but not noticeable smile, thin lined, "So, if I could just have it."

"But I grabbed them first." Kira countered once more.

"No, I'm sure I did."

Kira was going to tug it because really, she put herself in what Lydia or Allison, or really any of her friends would do, but when she did it herself, the other literally growled at her, leaving Kira to let go and be defeated.

The other woman held up a big smile on her face when she almost brushed past Kira down the isle to pay for her snack, leaving Kira to do this cute little pout that wasn't a peaked one until she mastered the courage to walk out of the store because really, it was the only thing she wanted at the store.

When Kira walked to her car, she unlocked it but before she could settle herself in-

"Yo! Catch!"

Kira turned around and held out her hands in prepare to catch whatever it was, the woman who won against the candy threw her one strip of licorce and thankfully, Kira caught it.

"Oh, thank you." Kira smiled.

"Better luck next time though, but if you want, I can repay the flavor and buy you a package whenever they come back with more." She told her.

"Well, if you want." Kira replied.

"Here, let me see your phone." The woman asked, handing Kira her phone, in exchange for KIra's phone, "Enter your phone number."

"Why? You could be a serial killer." Kira replied.

"Well, always worth it for candy, because I like your smile and the fact you let me have my candy of choice without a fight. Names Malia." Malia entered her phone number, and when Kira gave her back her phone, it wasn't long before Kira was snapped a photo of surprised, it was this weird photo where Kira was looking at her phone, so it didn't show her face but when she looked up, Malia was already walking away.

Kira slid into her car once the door opened, looking at her phone before looking at where Malia was walking before noticing that she was grinning.

Malia. Licorice.

This felt like a good month.


End file.
